Dragon Ball Dokkan Remnant
by WhyIsThisAThing
Summary: Bulma and the Son family take of into space to find Dust, a mineral that could potentially benefit Earth in plenty of ways. The crew finds a planet called Remnant which has this rare mineral. Will Earth fall to a new enemy while the Son family isn't there to protect it? Will this new planet be dangerous to everyone? Find out in Dragon Ball Dokkan Remnant!


Hello peoples. I went on this site for the sole reason of pure bordem. Anyways my first story! YaY! YAy! yAY! Yay! yaY! YAY! I love Dragonball especially DBZ. I also like RWBY. So, I'm going to be the first to combine them!...Wait, I've been informed that it's been done already. I'm getting bored of writing useless info so FANFICTION ENGAGE! Oh yeah, this is set after the Buu Saga.

The New World Saga Begins!

Chapter 1: A New World! What Mysteries Will Unfold?

"So Bulma, why do we need to get in the spaceship again?" said Goku. "So, we can find a rare mineral that can only be found on a handful of planets. However, the planets that do have this mineral, it is very common within the planet its self." Bulma stated. "Get your family, we'll need all the help we can get." With that, Goku used instant transmition to get to his house fast. "Hi ChiChi!" Goku said. "Don't sneak up on me like that! Do I need The Frying Pan(TM)?!" ChiChi yelled. "Sorry ChiChi, but I need your help. Bulma needs us to help he go planet searching. We need Gohan and Goten too." Goku said. "Fine, if it's for Bulma." ChiChi said coldly.

Time Skip: 2 hours

"Now that everyone is here, we can start." Bulma said. The Ship blasted off into the atmosphere with intense speed. Goku and Goten were having the time of their lives riding the ship though. "WEE! This is fun!" Goten yelled with joy. After a couple moments, Bulma found a planet and a scan revealed it's contents. The planet had this "rare mineral." "That was faster than I expected." Bulma said. The ship touched down in a wasteland. There were no clear signs of life. The crew exited the ship and looked at the area. "That was fun! Let's do that again!" Goten shouted, wanting to take another ride.

They set up camp and night was starting. ChiChi unpacked the capsle houses and food. "Why doI have to do everything around here?!" ChiChi screamed in a fit of rage. "I've tought you better Gohan and Goten!" "Sorry mom!" They said in unison. Once everything was unpacked, they got rest.

Time Skip: The Next Day

The crew woke up and had their breakfast and did their morning routine. Everyone looked outside to see beasts with black fir. Gohan, Goten, and Goku got in their stances to fight. The beasts charged them and got taken down with ease. The rest growled and howled. Gohan was about to charge a Kamehameha wave while Goku and Goten got ready to charge. "Ka-me-ha-me..." The beasts started dying of before they attacked. They all heard gunshots getting closer. More of the beasts arrived and..."HA!" The wave shot from Gohan's hands as Goku and Goten charged. Most of the beasts died. Only a couple remained. 4 teens rushed in and finished the rest. A man came from behind them and said "Well done." They noticed the group of fighters and walked over. "Are you guys okay? Do you know what beam was?" One of them asked. "Oh we're fine." Goku said with a smile. One of them looked over to Gohan and stared at him. "Hi my name is Goten! Nice to meet you!" Goten said happily. "Hi my name is Ruby Rose! Leader of team RWBY!" Ruby said proudly. "GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" ChiChi yelled. "COME HELP US FIND THIS STUFF SO WE CAN GO HOME!" "Sorry mom." Gohan and Goten said in unison. Gohan and Goten ran over to their mom while everyone else laughed. "My name is Son Goku and this is my family. Those 2 who just ran off where my sons, Gohan and Goten and that's my wife, ChiChi." Goku said. "The other lady is Bulma, she's a family friend." "Interesting." Blake said. "That's Blake." Ruby said. "Hello." Blake said. "That's Weiss." "Hello Son Goku." Weiss said. "And that's my sister, Yang." "What's up?" Yang asked. "Nice to meet you all!" Goku said with a smile.

Time Skip: 2 Hours

"Mom, can we stop searching now?" Goten asked. "Yes, we've searched long enough." Bulma said. "Alright, let's go back to our camp and rest." ChiChi said. The group headed towards the camp to rest. Goku wasn't at camp. He was off somewhere. He was probably training by himself.

Goku's P.O.V

Goku was training himself with "the creatures of Grimm." They were weak and Goku was bored already. "If only Trunks and Vegeta were here but, they were training, Piccolo was off doing something, and the rest of my friends were also training." Goku flew up into the sky and felt immense power closing in. "This should be fun." Goku said as a pod touched down. This was no ordinary pod, it was a Saiyan pod. Who was inside of this mysterious pod? Find out in the next episode of DragonBall Dokkan Remnant! 


End file.
